The Prayer
by Torumi
Summary: Ketika Feliciano dan Lovino kehilangan sang kakek. FAILED SUMMARY. FULL OOCness. dun like dun read.


YAHOO! FF perdana saya ini. Mungkin akan terlihat hancur-hancuran, karena yang membuat ini baru bangun dari hiatus. Seperti judulnya, ini terinspirasi dari The Prayer-nya Celine Dion.

Dan dimohon dengan sangat... Jangan galak-galak sama saya dong *puppy eyes*

**WARNING:** OOCness, typo (maybe), ketidaksesuaian Title dengan isi cerita (dan FAILED summary). Rated T buat jaga-jaga. BL (maybe). FAILED FICT.

Silaka membaca.

* * *

><p>~(O)~<p>

_Bocah kecil itu berlari. Nafas memburu, peluh mengucur seolah takkan pernah berhenti, membasahi baju putih miliknya, rambut coklat gelapnya klimis oleh kucuran peluh, lengket. Ia terus berlari sampai langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah pintu raksasa. Sejenak ia pandang, begitu kokoh, kuat, seakan mampu menelan sosoknya yang mungil tiada berdaya._

"_Nonno! Nonno Roma!" sosok kecil itu meneriaki pintu itu, atau tepatnya seseorang –yang seharusnya– ada dibalik pintu._

"_Nonno! Jawab aku!" masih meneriaki. Tapi tetap saja tiada sahutan terdengar membalas teriakan sang bocah._

_Sunyi._

_Sang bocah sudah lelah berteriak, menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu daun pintu, melorot hingga terduduk di lantai kelabu. _

_Dingin._

_Ia menengadahkan lemah kepalanya. Sejak dahulu pintu itu memang sudah seram. Namun mengingat betapa indah ukiran-ukiran pada pintu itu –yang entah mengapa selalu membuat dirinya kagum– perasaan takut itu sedikit memudar. Ia sungguh takut, dan ia juga demikian kagum._

_Mengingatkan pada kejayaan di masa lalu._

"_Fratello..." seru sesosok bocah, mirip dirinya. Sang adik kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, tengah berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak pecah, namun terlanjur terisak. "Kita sendirian. Nonno sudah pergi, vee~." _

_Dan sebuah kenyataan pahit..._

_Sang kakek tercinta telah tiada eksistensinya. Ia yang selalu jadi yang terbesar, yang dikagumi, yang terhormat, mumpuni. Keberadaan yang selalu mampu menghibur, yang sungguh bijak, yang selalu menemani di manapun. Sebuah harapan yang begitu nyata dan kuat._

_Hilang, lenyap tanpa jejak._

_Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi kenyataan justru telah berkata sebaliknya._

_Tak ada lagi ia yang mereka harapkan. Mereka –suka tidak suka– harus mampu berdiri di kancah dunia, yang gelap, kacau, yang sungguh besar, tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Mereka yang sungguh kecil itu?_

"_Berdoa saja."_

* * *

><p>(^o^)<p>

**The Prayer**

-Naive Yandere-

(^o^)

* * *

><p>"Ve~ <em>Fratello! Sarapan sudah siap!<em>" seru seorang pemuda yang sedang tampak sedang sibuk-sibuknya di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan bagi dirinya di pagi hari yang cerah. Tentunya juga untuk sang kakak yang sedari tadi diserukan namanya. Namun batang hidungnya tak juga tampak. Apa dia masih tidur...

–Atau malah mati?

Sang Italian sontak, tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan semua yang sedang dikerjakannya. Berlari sekencang mungkin, secepat kilatan kalau ia sanggup.

Berlari kesetanan, tepatnya.

* * *

><p>(O_O)"<p>

Berkas cahaya sang surya jatuh pada dedaunan. Menelusup melalui sela ventilasi memasuki bilik, di mana seseorang tengah terlelap dengan pulasnya bagai bayi. Rambut coklat gelapnya berantakan, begitu pula dengan pose tidurnya –yang tak kalah berantakan–. Sinar menerpa tubuh ramping sang Italian, yang mana hanya memakai celana pendek, tanpa atasan. Merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar merayapi tubuh ramping nan mulus tanpa cela, ia lantas terbangun. Akhirnya.

Ia menguap, sesekali menggaruki kepalanya. Kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sederhana sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia merasa mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dan benar saja, dari arah yang sama sosok yang nyaris menyerupai dirinya mucul dengan tiba-tiba, terlihat tergesa-gesa...

–Apa ia kesetanan?

Sosok itu menghampiri dirinya, ah... tepatnya menubruk, dengan keras, tanpa mengerem langkahnya sedikitpun, melompat seketika. Dan bagus sekali, sekarang makhluk yang berlari tadi telah berada diatas sosok yang kini kembali terjerembab ke ranjangnya –padahal ia baru bagun lho– dengan mendapati tubuh yang nyaris telanjang itu diguncang-guncang oleh sosok di atasnya.

"CHIGIIIII!" ujarnya dengan kata mutiara yang begitu indah. Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendengarnya tahu! Apalagi di pagi hari yang cerah begini, iya kan?

"Ve~! _Fratello_ masih hidup. Syukurlah, vee~." Hazel sang makhluk yang tengah terduduk di atas kakaknya itu tampak basah. Namun ia hanya tersenyum kini.

Sang Italian yang sedari tadi menyerukan '_Fratello Fratello_' tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan segala umpatan kata-kata indah yang selalu keluar dari mulut sang kakak tercinta. Manis sekali.

"MASIH HIDUP KATAMU! KAU ITU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU, DASAR BODOH! FELICIANO DUNGU! TOLOL!~~~"

Dan pagi hari itu begitu indah dengan segala cacian dan makian kata-kata indah sang Italian kita yang sungguh menggemaskan. Dan oh! Apa lagi yang lebih indah dari ini?

* * *

><p>\(o)

Kedua remaja tanggung itu kini berada di dalam wadah bergerak, yang orang awam menyebutnya kendaraan, katanya sih mempermudah untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dan kata orang-orang di rumah –sebut saja pelayan– wadah ini merupakan tempat nyaman yang hanya bisa didapat orang terkemuka, yang katanya susahlah memperolehnya, yang orang harus bekerja keraslah, yang membuat orang irilah. Tapi entah bagaimana kedua orang ini tak sependapat, benda ini merepotkan, hanya memperlebar jarak antara kami dengan orang lain saja. Berjalan kaki, naik sepeda, atau angkutan umum dirasa mereka lebih baik. Mereka sangat tidak suka. Kecuali satu yang terakhir –

–membuat orang iri.

Bukan hanya oleh benda ini. Dengan posisi mereka yang –kata pelayan juga–setinggi bintang ini, siapa yang tak iri? Yang membuat mereka agak kesulitan selama ini. Si pria Italia berambut coklat gelap dengan sehelai uliran rambut mencuat di sebelah kanannya, tengah melamun. Entah apa jadinya kalau si Feliciano ini benar-benar setolol penampilan dan perilakunya, orang tak semata bisa benar-benar dinilai dari penampilan luar saja, bukan? Harus diakui, akal bulusnya-lah yang telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka dari banyak pihak yang selalu berusaha menjatuhkan mereka. Posisi mereka begitu berbahaya, penuh dengan resiko, dan sunyi. Ditambah dengan dunia orang-orang gelap, jahat, licik yang berlindung dibalik nama kebaikan dan kebenaran. Kadang mereka harus menutup mata dan telinga dari apapun, terutama dari rasa kasihan, apalagi cinta. Kecuali mencintai tiga hal: dirimu sendiri, saudaramu, dan apa yang telah menjadi milikmu. Selalu ada pengecualian, bukan?

"Vee~! _Fratello_ kenapa melamun?" ujar sang adik yang sedari tadi menjadi pikirannya. Alis matanya terangkat hingga dahinya membentuk kerutan-kerutan, matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada dirinya. Pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat kala Feliciano tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, aku tak apa-apa, Feli." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak membuat adik tercintanya itu khawatir. Atau kalau tidak... bisa saja ia bakal melompat menaiki dirinya lagi seperti tadi pagi. Tidak sajalah, terima kasih deh.

"Ah, begitu. Aku kira _Fratello_ sakit, ve~. Aku cemas karena _Fratello_ diam saja. Kita hampir sampai kampus lho." Ujar Feliciano girang.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

_Apa tadi aku tersenyum? Apa tadi Feliciano berseru girang? _Pikir sang kakak, kembali masuk ke alam lamunan miliknya sendiri. Beruntung mereka tak kehilangan _sense _untuk merasa senang.

Apalagi lupa caranya tersenyum.

Betapapun pahitnya hidup yang mereka jalani, mereka tak boleh lupa rasa bahagia itu apa dan bagaimana, apalagi lupa cara tersenyum. Begitu kata seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki mata terindah sehijau padang rumput terhampar, senyuman tulus yang takkan mungkin ia lupakan selalu mampu menghangatkan hati ini. Ibarat secercah cahaya menyeruak dari tengah-tengah kegelapan dan kesunyian hati yang nyaris beku. Tapi... Ia tak tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Ah... bukan, bukan tidak tahu...

...hanya lupa.

* * *

><p>\(A)

_Dalam balutan busana berkabung dan dukacita mendalam, para makhluk yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'tamu undangan ' berkeliaran kesana-sini dalam rumah mereka. Perasaan sedih tampak menyelimuti mereka. Oh... hanya tampak, yang sesungguhnya terasa adalah atmosfir yang begitu menekan, seram sekali untuk bocah seukuran Vargas bersaudara. Menangis, hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan. Baik kerena berduka, maupun takut karena tekanan ini._

_Tampak dari kerumunan, muncul bocah yang lebih besar dari Duo Vargas, tak begitu besar, hanya tampak lebih tua... setahun? dua tahun? Lalu... menghampiri mereka berdua?_

"_Kalian kenapa?" Ujar seorang bocah aneh pada mereka berdua. Bocah aneh dengan mata sehijau padang rumput yang luas membentang. Serta senyum aneh, yang mampu menenangkan hati seorang Lovino yang kala itu bagaikan badai yang mampu meluluhlantakan tiap kapal yang berlayar._

"_Tidak apa, iya 'kan, Fe–" si bocah hanya melongo menatap sang adik yang tertidur pulas disampingnya."Malah tidur kau!"_

"_Ia pasti lelah menangis seharian. Kau juga 'kan?" Ujarnya lembut._

"_Bukan urusanmu aku lelah atau tidak." Timpalnya dengan ketus._

"_Kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis, bocah." Katanya dengan sopan, sementara tangannya meraih pipi sang bocah Italia yang menangis._

"_Be-berisik! Aku Lovino, bukan bocah!" Lovino menyentak, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian merona. Antara malu dan sebal. Padahal, tangan si bocah aneh begitu hangat dan nyaman, apalagi di situasi mengerikan macam ini._

_Padahal dia senang diperhatikan begini._

"_Si, Lovino!" Ucap si bocah aneh, yang kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Lovino sayang. "Betapapun pahitnya hidup yang akan kalian jalani nanti, kalian tak boleh lupa rasa bahagia itu apa dan bagaimana, apalagi lupa cara tersenyum. Jangan pernah lupa cara tersenyum."_

"_Aku mengerti." Jawab Lovino singkat._

"_Sampai bertemu lain waktu, Lovi. Berdoalah."_

* * *

><p>(=A=)"<p>

**HETALIA  
><strong>

**THE ROYAL-INTERNATIONAL UNIVERSITY**

Tiba di depan gerbang, mereka tak membiarkan diri mereka berlama-lama dalam wadah jelaga bergerak bernama mobil mewah, risih rasanya membayangkan kalau mereka memasuki halaman universitas dengan benda macam itu, pasti bakal jadi sorotan massa. Yang benar saja, ini baru membayangkan, bukan yang sesungguhnya.

Baiklah, kehidupan di kampus ini akan dimulai. Semoga Lovino Vargas ini tak bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh lagi dalam hidupnya. Seorang Feliciano Vargas sudah cukup dalam hidupnya, tak kurang, apalagi lebih. TIDAK! Semoga saja doa tokoh tercinta kita ini terkabul. Kalau tidak kisah ini takkan jadi lebih asik, iya 'kan?

"Ve~ Fratello. Kita berpisah di sini saja ya!"

"Iya, aku mengerti! Sampai nanti sore, Feli." Ujar Lovi dengan datar.

Sang adik hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dan berlalu menghilang di keramaian. Nah... bagaimana sang kakak sekarang?

Bermodalkan ingatan pada saat mendaftar, ia melongos menjelajah seisi kampus.

"Seingatku... um... sehabis belokan ini..." Tampak kebingungan. Melirik kanan kiri, ia tak melihat orang yang terlihat cukup ramah untuk dimintai tolong.

Sebenarnya, ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih baru di sini. Kalau tadi ia membiarkan mobil masuk, takkan begini jadinya. Tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi?

Masih terpaku di tempat, tak ingin tersesat lebih jauh ia memutuskan untuk mendadak ia dikejutkan dengan rangkulan oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Mon cher... sedang apa di sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Kesesese~ Mukamu terlihat kebingungan, tersesat anak baru?"

Saat itu juga ia ingin meneriakkan kata-kata indah andalannya lalu menendang kedua orang ini jauh jauh. Oh tidak, maksudnya mencakar habis kedua orang ini. Seenaknya saja main rangkul, pegang sana-sini. Mentang-mentang punya badan lebih besar. INI PELECEHAN!

Tapi niat itu diurungkan, ia masih berpikir. _Sabar Lovino, kau anak baru, kau butuh bantuan, tenangkan hatimu, siapa tahu mereka ini seniormu. Oke. _Lovino membatin.

"Err– maaf. Anda ini senior saya?" Tanya Lovino sopan,

"Tentu saja! Kau beruntung bertemu kami." Kata seorang dari mereka dengan percaya diri tinggi. Dia ini seperti vampir yang keluar dari novel _Twilight_ saja, kulit pucat albino dan dengan mata menyala yang seolah mampu menghanguskan segalanya. Dan orang itu bertanya lagi, "Kau jurusan apa?"

"Management, senior." Jawabnya dengan sesopan dan sehalus mungkin.

"Hei! Kalian ini bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa aku. Hey Gil, jangan lupa aku masih di sini." Kata teman yang satunya yang kini sedang berpose bagaikan orang yang sedang terluka. Pemandangan aneh.

A... neh?

"OH TIDAK! Aku baru saja berharap tak bertemu orang-orang aneh. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang Kau inginkan dariku? Aku sudah cukup kerepotan dengan masalah-masalah di rumah dan di perusahaan, sekarang ditambah lagi berurusan dengan orang-orang macam ini. KURANG APALAGI!" Teriak Lovino dari dalam hati

"HOI! Francis! Gilbert!" Seruan seseorang terdengar dari kejauhan. Apa teman mereka? Oh ya ampun. Tak bisakah lebih buruk lagi?

"Antonio!" Sahut seorang berambut pirang yang tadinya berpose bagai orang terluka, sepertinya ia yang bernama Francis.

Lovino dan Gilbert pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara tadi sementara orang yang dimaksud sedang berlari mendekat. Ia semakin dekat. Dan sampai juga.

"Hei kalian tidak menungguku!" Katanya sembari membungkuk menarik nafas, masih membelakangi Lovino. Sepertinya nafasnya masih tersenggal, sungguh lelaki malang.

"Habis kau lamban! Tidak se-awesome diriku!" Ujar pria yang perawakannya bagai vampir ini. Benar-benar percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Sudahlah, Gil. Dan kau anak baru..." Si pirang melirik Lovino, "Aku Francis, dan si pucat yang bersama dengan burung kuning gendut itu Gilbert."

Peduli setan dengan nama si pirang mesum dan si vampir kepedean. Tapi yah... aura senioritas mereka membuat sang Italian ini agak canggung.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi kalau kau anak Management?" Sambung Francis,

"Be-benar, kak Francis–"

"Kenapa kau bukan di Psychology saja siih?" Francis tampak mulai tak waras

"Ke-keke-napa?" tanya Lovino bingung,

"AAH! Sudahlah... dia bukan jatah kita." Timpal Gilbert.

_Apa? JATAH! MEMANG AKU INI APA! _Lovino membatin, kedua orang ini tak beres, ya... Lovino yakin itu.

"Kau jatah _si Tomat_, anak baru. Dia seniormu di jurusanmu." Sambung Gilbert, sementara burung kuning diatas kepalanya berciap-ciap, "Gil, lapar ya?"

Dan sepertinya si albino narsis ini menguasai bahasa binatang. Penerus Dr. Dolittle?

"Er– Kak Gilbert anak kedokteran?" Cetus Lovino asal.

"Iya. Kau tahu?" Sambung Gil.

_Tepat sekali!_

"Hanya tebakan beruntung, kak." Dan sang tokoh utama hanya tersenyum. Bisa bayangkan Lovino tersenyum? FENOMENA LANGKA!

"Nah– selamat bersenang-senang, Oyabun!" Seru Gilbert pada seseorang yang dari tadi membelakangi Lovino. Dan oh... Francis yang iseng juga ikut-ikutan, ia mendorong tubuh kecil Lovino hingga menubruk orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _si Tomat_ oleh dua orang tadi. Lalu berlari menjauh.

"Bye~" Seru kedua orang itu dari kejauhan.

_Dasar iseng!_

"Hei bocah, sampai kapan mau menempeliku?" Seru _si Tomat _

"Ma-maaf!" Lovino segera melepaskan dirinya.

"Kau anak baru?" Tanya orang itu, masih saja membelakangi. Sungguh tak sopan.

"Iya." Jawab Lovino mantap, "Dan bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan dengan menatap lawan bicaramu?"

"Oh? Baiklah."

_Si Tomat _berbalik, dan ia hanya tersenyum simpul, penuh arti. Ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku Antonio, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya penuh makna, "Bicara soal sopan, apa tidak menyebutkan nama saat orang lain memperkenalkan dirinya bisa disebut sopan? Sampai kedua temanku pergi juga kau tak menyebutkan namamu. Kau tak sadarkah? Dari awal mereka memanggilmu 'Hei!' atau 'Anak baru' saja." Jelas Antonio. Tampaknya orang ini berhasil dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan Lovino.

Malu-malu, ia angkat bicara juga.

"Aku sungguh tak sadar, maaf." Ujarnya menyesal

"Yaah... aku maklum, anak kecil selalu begini. HAHAHA!" Tawanya meledak membuat jantung Lovino nyaris copot. "Ups! Maaf. Jadi, siapa gerangan namamu, _mi tomate_?"

"Namaku bukan tomat... dan lagi aku bukan anak kecil!" Katanya tajam.

"Maaf deh maaf!"

"Aku Lovino." Ujarnya mantap.

"Si, Lovino!" Ujarnya lembut, kemudian mengusap-usap rambut sang Italian.

_Tunggu dulu... Apa ini de ja vu?_

"Hei, kak Antonio." Panggil Lovino

"Ya, Lovi?" Jawab pria berkulit tan itu.

Lovino menatap pria itu dalam, menerawang jauh ke dalam hijaunya mata orang ini, pada senyumnya.

Kepada segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

_Kenapa aku tak merasa asing dengan sentuhannya ini?_

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

**(To be CONTINUE...)**

sudikah anda sekalian me-review ff saya yang seadanya ini? dimohon sengan sangat ^^

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
